Starting out in Dragon Block C
Starting out in Dragon Block! Note: Because of the new version, you still need to configure your jinryuujrmcore.cfg in your .minecraft/config folder, if you would 15978 52TDh.png Character Creation 3.png Super Sayin 6 Character Creation 2.png Super Sayin 30 Character Creation 5.png Super Sayin 5 First you go to Jin Ryuus website, then to either the Downloads section, or the dragon Block C section and from their go to the Dragon Block downloads section. On either download page you can pick the Minecraft version you'd like to use near the top Forge, so the order stays the same regardless. The first link, is actually a link to another site, and it links you to the download of the forge installer that version of the mod uses to run, and you can use it if you need to install forge. The second link goes to the version of Jin Ryuu mod core that that version of the mod uses. The third link goes to the version of Jin Ryuu Better Rendering add-on, that that version of the mod uses. The fourth link goes to the version of Dragon Block C your trying to use. You need to download all three Jin mods to run the mod (So options 2, 3, and 4). you only need the forge installer if you haven't installed a proper version of forge yet, Or want to run the EXACT version of forge that version of the mod used in development. (so option 1 is optional). Installing If you haven't installed Forge yet, do so, and run it once on Minecraft. Then copy the three files, Jin Ryuu’s mod core, Jin Ryuu better rendering add on, and Dragon Block C into the mods folder, in your mine craft folder (along with any other of Jinns mods you might want). That's it, your done it's installed. nice job. =Adjustable Options= Wait before you start, it would be good to consider all the options you have for tweaking game play. You can tweak gameplay by editing CFG files. The dodge rate of UI can be changed from 80% to whatever you want, also the amount of health Kaioken takes can be changed so you can use it with a form. While I currently don't have an exact method, Short answer is PUNCH STUFF! For every time you punch something, while your ki is charged, your EXP goes up one, and for every 10 EXP you get one TP. At least that's how I remember it working. Attacking entities with default Minecraft tools, swords, or bows gets you nothing. Attacking with Dragon Block C swords gets you either 0-1 XP and Attacking with Ki attacks gets you a random amount of XP. For this straight up 1 for 1 method of getting XP, a reasonable strategy is to lower your power output, because you might reach a point where you one shot everything. To do this, you hold c to increase, and ctrl-c to decrease the power output, giving that you've gotten the skill potential unlock from Kami. =Controls= Theres currently a guide in the mod itself. = = =Dealing with the respawn system= It takes a few minutes before King Yenma lets you revive, while in the Otherworld you can talk with King Kai and farm in hell, in case you don't want to wait for you or your friend to revive, you can use /dbrcrevive Username.Category:Mod info Category:Guied Category:Dragon Block Guied Category:Dragon Block C